Balloon
Summary *The Balloon is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It is a building-targeting, flying troop with high hitpoints and very high damage that deals medium death damage when defeated. *A Balloon card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. *It is a hot air balloon held together by patches and ropes, and piloted by a Skeleton with an aviator cap and goggles. Strategy *The Balloon is most effective for destroying Crown Towers because of its high damage. Its damage potential is best exploited with the use of a tank and spells. *When an opposing Balloon spawns, destroy it as fast as possible. Its high damage can be punishing if it reaches your buildings. **The Balloon will drop its first bomb instantly once it reaches a building, so be sure to take it out before it reaches important buildings. **The Balloon will get at least one hit if left alone, which can cause devastating damage. *Minions and the Minion Horde are very effective at taking out Balloons since their large numbers and moderate damage per second allow them to quickly eliminate the Balloon. Since, the bomb takes 3 seconds to explode they will usually escape the bomb and still make a counterpush. However almost every Balloon user carries Arrows so have other ways of dealing with Balloons and don't rely just on Minions. *Wizards and Musketeers are excellent at taking down Balloons due to their high damage per second. Wizards can also effectively damage other enemy troops around the Balloon due to their area damage. *Archers are also a good counter to them because of their high damage per second and fast reload speed. However, when the Balloon dies, its bomb is strong enough to kill the Archers, so don't put the Archers in the Balloons path if you want to make more use out of them. *Support the Balloon with a Baby Dragon. It has moderate to high health and deals area damage, meaning it can easily kill Minions or Spear Goblins while simultaneously tanking damage. On top the Baby Dragon's splash attack, the Baby Dragon is a fast unit and pushes the medium-speed Balloon toward its target faster. The Balloon won't get an extra hit, but that boost can be devastating with a Balloon. **A Musketeer, Wizard or Inferno Dragon can counter this push effectively. **Balloons can be distracted by deploying buildings like the Inferno Tower, which has an added bonus of the capability to destroy the Balloon. *Like the Giant Skeleton, it can be used as bait for enemy ranged troops that can target the Balloon, as when it is destroyed, it drops a bomb that deals area damage. *The Balloon is fairly fragile so compensate by putting a tank in front. Support it with other cards like Minions for d.p.s and Electro Wizard for Inferno Towers. Something to be wary of is that large pushes usually clump together so a Fireball or Rocket can easily cripple, if not destroy your support cards. *Spells are essential to any Balloon push. **It is strongly recommended you take Arrows for a quick and effective counter to Minions, Minion Horde, or Goblin Gang. You must be aware that you should also preserve your tank to maximize Balloon damage. **Zap is a strong and versatile card. It's brief stun can reset channeled attacks or abilities such as the Inferno Dragon and Inferno Tower. Knowing when to zap an Inferno Tower or Dragon is important as you don't want to leave it to late or too early. If the Balloon and the tank have both reached the Crown Tower and the tank has low health, consider Zapping the tower so the Balloon tanks while the tank deals additional damage. **Rage is a powerful catalyst in any push. It will dramatically increase the DPS and movespeed of all troops under it's affect. If you have managed to build up a strong push, a Rage spell will make it unstoppable. The troops most affected by rage glass cannons, squishy troops and DPS. ***A similar and sometimes better strategy is Lumberjack and Balloon, in which the Lumberjack is in front, absorbs several hits from an Arena Tower, and when dies, drops a Rage in which the Balloon gets boosted and can get one more hit on the tower. However, this strategy is easily countered by the Minion Horde, or even an Inferno Tower and a Freeze. Minions cannot counter because it will only focus on one of the two, in which either Lumberjack or Balloon could get a few hits on the tower. If using this strategy, make sure you have other alternatives to back up the Balloon, such as Arrows. And if you are the one defending against the push, use something that only targets ground like a Skeleton Army. **Freeze will nullify all troops or buildings in its radius so it can easily fit into most decks. However, the main drawback is that unless your push has the capability to destroy most or all frozen troops, the enemy will have a strong counter push coming your way. Be wary of this and pack powerful splash such as Wizard, Bomber or Fireball. **Lightning should be reserved for the sole purpose of destroying Inferno Towers and ranged units. You should aim to clip a building, troop and the Crown Tower with Lightning to maximise value. Of course you may target just troops if that is the main threat. Since Lightning is so expensive, it is rarely used until double Elixir. *An effective counter to the Balloon is the Freeze since it will freeze the Balloon and the troops supporting it, preventing massive damage from being dealt to the player's Crown Towers and creating an Elixir advantage. However, a Freeze by itself might not be enough, resulting in spending more Elixir to destroy the Balloon. Generally, a defense like the Tesla or the Inferno Tower is better. *A Balloon paired with a Lava Hound can be very powerful. The Lava Hound will absorb the upcoming hits while the Balloon deals damage to the Crown Tower, and the Lava Pups do extra damage to the tower and surrounding troops. This is known as the LavaLoon strategy. However, this strategy uses 12 Elixir and is vulnerable to troops like Minions and Minion Horde. However, splash damage troops, like the Executioner or Wizard, or area damage spells like Arrows, eliminate this weakness. *If a building is placed at least 3 tiles away from the river, a Balloon placed at the most outer tile of the Arena will be able to bypass that building. On the side where it is only 2 tiles from the Arena Tower, you need to place the Balloon at the farthest edge, behind the pediment. *If you know your Balloon is going to land a hit on the tower, you can Clone the Balloon once it is close to the tower so that your opponent's tower will take two attacks at once. *The Giant + Balloon combo costs a heavy 10 Elixir but is hard to defend and can catch the opponent off-guard, especially if they tried starting a beatdown push in the other lane. **It is most effective to start this push in the corners of the bridge to let the Balloon ignore some defenses. **An Inferno Tower and Ice Spirit combo is enough to defeat this attack. **A Minion Horde will also nullify the push's damage. **An Ice Wizard can also mess up this combo. You'll just need supporting units to back up that Ice Wizard. * The Electro Wizard is also a good counter to the Balloon because he constantly stuns the Balloon and does quite a bit of damage. History *The Balloon card was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Balloon's hitpoints by 5%. *The May 2016 Update increased the size of the Balloon's physical hitpoint bar from a small troop bar to a medium troop bar. Before it looked like that of a small troop's. Now, it looks like that of a medium troops. The Balloon's actual hitpoints never changed in this update. *On 15/12/16, a Balance Update increased the Balloon's death damage by 105% and its death damage explosion radius by 50% (from 2 tiles to 3 tiles). *On 19/4/17, a Balance Update increased the Balloon's death damage delay to 3 seconds (from 1 second). Trivia *The Balloon and Bats are the only flying troops that have a melee range. *The description is a reference to the popular Clash of Clans commercial, Balloon Parade. *The Balloon is one of the 11 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Skeleton Barrel, Guards and Graveyard. *Although the Balloon attacks by dropping bombs, it does not deal area damage. This is unlike the Bomber who deals area damage by throwing bombs. *Its card image is identical to the image of the Balloon in Clash of Clans, except for the re-skinned envelope and color change. *Unlike its counterpart in Clash of Clans, the Balloon attacks instantly when it reaches a building and its basic attacks do not deal area damage. In Clash of Clans, the Balloon's death damage will only affect ground troops and buildings, which is unlike the Balloon in Clash Royale, which it's death damage will damage air troops. *The Balloon, the Giant Skeleton, the Golem and the Ice Golem are the only four troops in the game that deal Death Damage. The Balloon is also the only flying troop to deal Death Damage. *It can be thought of as the opposite to the Giant Skeleton, as the Giant Skeleton is a ground troop that does little damage with its attacks and deals a lot with its Death Damage, while the Balloon is an air troop and does most of its damage from its attacks and quite little with its Death Damage. The Balloon is also a flying troop that targets buildings, and the Giant Skeleton is a ground troop that targets any ground unit. *It has the second highest damage per hit, topped only by the Sparky. However, the Balloon has the highest damage per hit for air. Sparky has the highest damage per hit for ground. In terms of damage per second, the Balloon and Sparky have similar damage per second at tournament standard since Sparky has a slower attack speed. *Despite appearing to be the same type of bomb, the Balloon's regular attack does much more damage and is single target, whereas its death damage does less damage in an area. **The regular attack, however, is dropped directly on top of buildings and never on troops or buildings other than the Balloon's target, while the death damage is dropped to the side of buildings. *The Balloon's regular damage is the same as an equal (not equivalent) level Mini P.E.K.K.A.'s health. de:Ballon es:Globo bombástico fr:Ballon it:Mongolfiera ru:Воздушный шар pl:Balon Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Bone Pit Cards Category:5-Elixir Cards